


I'm Under You

by sinnerforhire



Series: Tornado 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared's been studying too hard. Jensen has the solution.





	

Jensen knocks lightly on the doorframe. “Hey, Jared? You busy?”

Jared rubs a hand over his eyes and leans back against the chair. He’s been drilling derivatives and integrals for hours, and he’s fucking tired. “I could use a break.”

Jensen wheels into the room. “You look beat, kid. Come on.” He grasps Jared’s wrist and pulls him up from the chair. “Follow me.”

Jensen leads him into his bedroom, which is dark except for a few white pillar candles flickering on the dresser and one on the nightstand blazing merrily. The room smells sweet and a little flowery. “What kind of candles are those?” Jared asks.

“Jasmine vanilla,” answers Jensen. 

“Where’d you get those?”

Jensen smirks. “I have my ways.”

“You asked Sam to buy them.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “I have a laptop, you know. And you’ve been so busy the past week you didn’t even see the delivery.” He pulls his chair up next to the bed and expertly transfers to it. He pulls off his shirt and shimmies out of his shorts. “Your turn.” He picks up his phone and cues up some music—specifically, a piano cover of “Let’s Get It On.” He sets it on the nightstand. “Show me what you got.”

Jared frowns. “You want me to strip?”

“Damn right I do.” Jensen gestures impatiently at him. “You just finished four years at a state school. Don’t tell me you never stripped for a guy.”

“Not to music,” argues Jared.

Jensen narrows his eyes. “Come on, have some fun with it.” 

Jared sways his hips a little, feeling completely ridiculous. He grasps the hem of his shirt and pulls it up to his collarbone, exposing abs and pecs that probably aren’t as hard as when he left Penn State and the 24-hour gym. He slips the shirt over his head and tosses it aside. He sways his hips some more and starts inching his jeans and boxers off. Jensen leans back against a pillow, his foot propped up on the therapy cushion, and smirks. Jared eases the jeans down over his hips and to his knees. He’s not getting hard, which seems to disappoint Jensen. Jared steps out of his pants and steps closer to the bed.

Jensen spreads his thighs wide. “Get up here,” he barks, patting the mattress in front of his own semi-hard dick. Jared climbs on the bed and crawls towards Jensen. “Turn around.”

Jared does as he’s told and settles with his back to Jensen. He sees movement out of the corner of his eye and glances back to see Jensen pick up a bottle. Jensen reaches up and turns Jared’s head so he’s facing forward. “Just relax and keep looking forward.”

Jared then smells the same fragrance as the candles, but more concentrated, and then Jensen lays oil-slick hands on Jared’s shoulders. He starts to massage the tight muscles, knotted from all the stress of trying to relearn two years of high school calculus in two weeks, and Jared can’t help but moan with pleasure. Jensen’s hands aren’t nearly as rough as they used to be when he regularly worked on his car and his camera equipment, and they’re warm and gentle as they work out the tension in Jared’s neck and shoulder. It’s the first time Jensen’s laid hands on him since the hospital. The pain and the meds for it really dampen Jensen’s sex drive, so Jared’s done a lot of jerking off in the shower and in his own room. He doesn’t know what spurred Jensen to do this, but he’s not looking the gift horse in the mouth.

Jensen squirts more oil on his lithe fingers and digs deep into Jared’s shoulder blades. Jared’s chin drops nearly to his chest. “God, tha’s fuck’n awes’m,” he mumbles, barely articulate in his boneless state of bliss. Jensen’s hands work their way down to Jared’s back, his thumbs carving what seem like deep canyons in Jared’s overly reactive musculature. “Yeah, jus’ li’ tha’,” mutters Jared.

Jensen refreshes the oil and tackles Jared’s lower back, which is basically one giant knot. He groans a few times, not sure whether from pain or pleasure. It hurts when Jensen goes deep, but the relief is almost painful in itself. 

Finally, when Jared’s nearly asleep, Jensen turns his attention to Jared’s cock, which Jared suddenly realizes is rock-hard and ready for action. Jensen drags a fingertip up the shaft, eliciting a full-body shiver from Jared, and then he flicks a bead of precome off the slit, which sends a frisson of pleasure straight to Jared’s groin. He drops his head back onto Jensen’s shoulder, and Jensen traces a fingertip around the underside of the head, which just makes Jared suck in a breath through his bone-dry mouth. 

Jensen nudges Jared’s head up with his own and presses his lips to the back of Jared’s neck. He grazes his teeth over the sensitized skin there and grazes the slit of Jared’s cock, and Jared nearly loses it right there. He bites back a moan as Jensen starts to suck a claiming mark into the back of Jared’s neck.

Jensen jacks Jared’s cock with firm, sure strokes as he kisses a train down to the junction of Jared’s neck and shoulder. He starts to gently apply pressure to Jared’s shoulder just as he starts to play with Jared’s balls, and Jared’s attention is split in so many different directions that he can’t even keep up. His chin falls forward onto his chest and he just rides the waves of sensation in silence, broken only by the occasional gasp or sigh.

Jensen swipes a thumb over the head just as he presses a finger behind Jared’s balls, and that’s when Jared loses it. He comes into Jensen’s fist, dropping his head back onto Jensen’s shoulder and shouting indistinctly. Jensen eases him through the aftershocks and produces a damp towel to clean them up. Fuck, he really did think of everything. Jared vows never again to get so caught up in studying that he misses Jensen putting together an entire room full of romantic paraphernalia.

“You relaxed now?” Jensen asks in a husky voice.

“Totally,” moans Jared. “I fuckin’ needed that.”

“Yeah, you did.” He feels Jensen’s shoulder vibrate as he chuckles lightly. “I never even studied that hard for finals.”

“You majored in photographic art,” retorts Jared. “What was your final, memorizing f-stops?”

“We did projects instead of tests.” Jensen kisses his cheek. “You should look into it. ‘Lot less stressful.”

“‘M not an artist,” mumbles Jared. “I wanna be a storm chaser.”

“You’ll get there,” promises Jensen. “Just don’t kill yourself studying before you even start classes.”

“You’ll take care a’me,” replies Jared, eyes falling closed.

“Time for me to return the favor,” is the last thing he hears before he falls asleep.


End file.
